


Giraffes in the garage?

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crack, Gen, Giraffes, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Maurizio catches Lewis in the Ferrari garage with Sebastian fawning over a giraffe calf?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Blame April The Giraffe giving birth during qualifying.

  
"Oh my god look!"

"Oh god it's attempting to stand. Look at it's little legs!"

"How long did we wait for this? Months?"

"The baby is here now. It was worth it!"

Maurizio heard the voices from his office and frowned, wondering what was going on.

He makes his way out of the office to find Sebastian and Lewis crowding round a monitor.

"What's going on?" Maurizio asks. "Why are you in here, Lewis?"

Lewis turns to Maurizio with a sheepish look on his face. "I'm sorry. The giraffe gave birth during qualifying and Sebastian is showing me it."

"Giraffe? What giraffe?" Maurizio questions. "There are no giraffes here?"

"She's not here no. She's in a zoo. She's been pregnant for months and she gave birth just now." Sebastian explains, moving away from the monitor for Maurizio to see. "Her name's April."

"So you're in here to watch a giraffe being born?" Maurizio asks, wondering why his garage has suddenly turned into a zoo program.

"Yes, sorry. I was just excited to show Lewis. We've been watching her live feed for months." Sebastian explains. "She just had to give birth during qualifying and not when we were in our hotels."

"It was amazing." Lewis pipes up.

"It was." Sebastian agrees with a smile.

"Well...so long as you're not in here causing trouble I'm fine with it." Maurizio says with a shrug.

"Thanks." Sebastian says with grin as he turns back to the monitor. "Oh the baby fell again!"

"Let me see." Lewis leans over his shoulder to get a look.

Maurizio rolls his eyes and goes back to his office.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
